Greth
Greth is a vlogger on Youtube and former Internet Detective. After moving into a new home, he began noticing strange things happening around his area. It was later revealed that he is the current host for Patrem. He is also being stalked by a mysterious entity known as The Watcher. Description Greth has a very relaxed personality. He often comes off as a laid back individual with a good head on his shoulders. However, he slowly becomes more frustrated and stressed over time due to the insomnia induced by Patrem. Biography In 2010, Greth took part in Jadusable's ARG as a player, submitting a few vital videos with his Ocarina powers. He was also a player in Johnisdead, participating in The Truth Arc. Following this, Greth began uploading videos to a channel named Greth Vlogs in 2018, detailing his day to day life. Strange things began happening around Greth. He began hearing strange things outside his window and was followed by an entity wearing an alien mask known as The Watcher. Strange videos began appearing on his channel as his insomnia worsened. He began turning to drugs to help him sleep. Wanting to get away from his apartment, Greth went on a hiking trip. It was here he met Tyler, who had just teleported in front of Greth via the detour sign. Greth and Tyler began discussing their findings regarding the cult. One Greth returned home, his insomnia only worsened. Fearing for his health, the players submitted the Goron Lullaby, putting him to sleep. This led to the reveal that Patrem had been dwelling within Patrem all along, and now that Greth was asleep, he was able to assume full control. Conversations Video Dialogue Below are Greth's various video appearances in which he speaks. 5/4/18 - Greth Vlogs 1 The video Greth Vlogs 1 is an introduction to Greth's new channel Greth Vlogs. Greth: "Oh shit, this has started. What's up everybody. I look- I look like shit. Uh... I'm starting up this new vlog channel as like a sub-channel to my normal one. I don't really know what I'm doing with it yet, um... I just figured it'd be cool to start something new in my life that's creative or at least keeping me entertained because I don't have internet right now except for the mobile data on my phone. I just moved into a new apartment, um... I'm really into it, uh, I got new roommates and all my shit is set up except for the fact that the place looks like garbage and I'll show you that in a second, but that's just because I've been lazy and really haven't put everything together yet. (Coughs) Uh, I guess I'll give you a little sneak peek at the place and uh hopefully from now on I'll be doing, uh... fairly regular uploads about my life and what's going on and keeping in touch and- holy shit I need to trim this beard... Alright." 5/4/18 - Greth Vlogs 2 The video Greth Vlogs 2 is a tour of Greth's new apartment. Greth: "As, uh... As I mentioned, here's my room. It's a little messy right now because I haven't got a whole lot of shit really put together. There's the girlfriend's Xbox. My poor PS4 is like... in the fucking closet here." Greth: "Um, yeah, it's just uh- it's a pretty sick place. Got my pet guinea pig named Hella Jeff hanging down there. Got all my Blu-rays and shit over here. There's probably a lot of fan interference in the audio, that's okay." Greth: "Got my bathroom up in here. I like to light incense because my shit smells." Greth: "I'm out of my room. Here's, like, the place. Uhh, Matt's in there, leave him alone. Here's the kitchen... You know, I mean... it's cool, I do a lot of shit in here. Um, there's our living room. We haven't really set it up. This is mostly my stuff, I'm a horrible, horrible roommate who hasn't put anything away... uh, with my bookshelf, actually. Up here you can see there's a lot of shit on it already. We got our own patio set up, and here's my favorite part - give me a sec..." Greth: "So, we're back at the front door which is actually by my room. Umm, my room's right... right there. And behind that..." Greth: "Sorry for the darkness, give me a second..." Greth: "Ba-boom. Ba-boom... Ba-boom. We got the garage, and that's my car. What's up. I've never had my own garage before, that's exciting I guess. We got the weird clown table as I call it that we're going to maybe repaint... I don't know. We got this TV stand that we have to take upstairs. I've got a lot of shit on this too because, again, I'm terrible. You got some chairs out here that we're actually probably going to leave here. Washer, dryer- the works." Greth: "Uhh, we're back in my room now. I have not showered yet today, sorry I look like shit. Uh, just thought I'd give a little intro to what's going on in my life and... I don't know, maybe next time on video I won't look so crappy. I was up till 4am talking to Tyler. Um... Yeah, that's the place... and I'll keep you guys posted about stuff that's going on, and... What I'm gonna be doing and if anything interesting happens, and uh... Hopefully I'll make another one of these soon. Maybe a little more interesting than this one. I look like fuck... Alright, guys. See you around." Greth: "Hey guys, I uh just took a shower and trimmed my beard. Uh, I guess I just wanted to make a clarification of purpose of this channel here, um... The main reason I'm doing it is not, uh... (Coughs) To expect any sort of, like, long-term viewership, or... anything really worth mentioning. Hold on, I'm get- trying to get this movie started so I can watch it after I finish this video. Uhh... fuck, hold on a second. (Laughs)" Greth: "Okay. (Laughs) Uh, I think I fixed that. Anyways, um... A major clarification of purpose here is that, uh, I don't except any sort of long-term viewership from these videos. I just wanted to, um... Really give myself and outlet where I could speak my mind and just kind of... not necessarily be creative but just give myself an outlet, because... Um, I'm going through a pretty stressful time with this whole move and like... a lot of big changes in my life, and... most of them have been positive... but it can still really... you know, uh, rack your brain. I don't know how to process new things sometimes and even though I've been living in this apartment now for... about a week, um... I'm not really entirely sure where this, uh... where this adventure is going to take me. God, I'm fucking fat. But I hope that, uh... Sorry, still trying to get my movie set up. I hope that, uh, you know maybe you guys will be interested in what I have to say and kinda showing you what I'm doing on the daily... Not literally everyday, I can't imagine I'll remember to do this everyday. But, um... Maybe I'll be interested enough in what I've got to say and what I'm doing with my life that... maybe I'll have a regular viewership amongst my friends at least. Um... I'll catch you guys on the flipside there. I'm about to watch a movie I like, uh, before work. Umm, what'd I do with the case... Ah, here it is. It's um... The Man Who Fell To Earth with David Bowie... It's, uh... actually a Japanese print because, uh... this movie was very expensive to get in English at one point and it has English audio, so there's no reason not to just get a Japanese copy. I'm getting off-topic... See you all later. Peace." 5/4/15 - Greth Vlogs 3 The video Greth Vlogs 3 features Greth visiting his old home and giving it a short tour. Greth: "Hey guys. I, uh, decided to make one last part to this introductory video. I know, I keep saying goodbye and then not fucking doing it... But, uh... Decided that it'd be interesting, maybe, if since you kinda saw my new place for the first time... I go check out my old room at my parent's house where I was for quite a while. It's not the only place I've lived in my life, in fact it's... I didn't even live there too long in retrospect, but... A lot of you kinda know that room. Especially if you talked to me on Skype and Discord back in the day, uh, during the uh... major stuff that was happening with... the website and stuff. You probably remember I had a clicky-ass fan. Whenever I would talk on Skype it would be like:" Greth: "And everyone would get fucking annoyed at me. That's not going to be a problem anymore, obviously. Uh, but the other place, or the new place rather doesn't- doesn't have internet yet... and that means I would have to upload this video on mobile data and I don't really want to do that yet... and my parent's house isn't very far away so we're just gonna kinda take a little trip there to check out the old place. I wanna grab a few things that I needed that I still haven't grabbed from that house, and we're gonna... look at the old room. It's, uh, pretty much fucking empty now except for like a desk, but maybe it will be interesting to see that, I don't know." Greth: "Fuck, this asshole won't move... We're good! Yay." Greth: "Someone is listening to fucking Apple Bottom Jeans. In 2018. I think it's that guy." Greth: "Auuuugh, did I make it? Did I make it? Yeah, fuck you." Greth: "And here we is. The old place where the parents live. Yeah." Greth: "And here it is. It's all empty now... In case you've been a friend of mine for a long time on the internet you probably know I made a series called 979. A lot of that shit was shot right out back here... Um... There's my desk I still gotta move back. I'm not- I'm not doing that now. Here's the old bathroom... One fucking working light, of course. Uh... gross-ass shower. Fun fact, this might look a litle familiar. This shower was also used in that series as like... a fucking replacement for a lab or something, I don't know. It was supposed to be a spooky video, so you couldn't really see much anyways. And you, uh, can see Link is still up there. I gotta take that bad boy down and take him with me. But that will happen soon enough. Umm, yeah. Uh, I guess I can open closets, but... Ugh, there's nothing in here I'm expecting. ...Yep. Okay, that is it." Greth: "I, uh, got what I came for. Uh, primarily tea from a company that no longer exists. Uh, so... those are going to be hard to replace but I figured I might as well use what I got left while I still got it. Goddamn, these camera angles are crazy, I'm sorry I'm just kinda moving while holding the phone. Um... For real now. I'm gone. See ya." Greth: "...Of course it doesn't fucking click anymore. God. Damn it." 5/4/18 - Greth Vlogs 4 The video Greth Vlogs 4 features Greth driving around town. He explains his reasons for creating Greth Vlogs and talks briefly about the Internet Detectives. Greth: "So this is just a quick update. Um... I'm getting ready for work... Or actually I'm driving to work. Uh, you can see I've got my sweet Secret of Mana sweater on. (Laughs) Um... I guess, as I had to explain in the actual ID, um... Part of the reason I'm doing this is because it helps me feel closer to you guys regardless- regardless of whether you actually watch them or not, I feel like... I'm kinda reminding myself that I need to... interact with ID more. (Coughs) The Internet Detectives more because it's a community that kinda adopted me post-Within Hubris and it's a community I like a lot, and uh... I've been put in a position recently where, uh... I should not take said community for granted and I should really just be around... And I know this really has nothing to do with Discord or, like, moderating or whatever- any of that. But it just kind of helps me stay focused and, you know, have an outlet and let you guys know I'm here, I guess. Um, this is the quickest of updates... Not the hardest button to button, kinda the easiest one... but it was worth saying... and I love you guys, and I appreciate you guys... and I think that despite some vitriol that the group can kinda have towards itself sometimes that we have a long time together still of good times ahead. And... my hair is very long so I'm sorry if it's in my eyes. That's it. Bye." 5/4/18 - Greth Vlogs 6(?) The video Greth Vlogs 6(?) is a short update from Greth talking about how a previous video, Greth Vlogs 5, would not upload to his channel. Greth: "Hey guys, uh... I'm just making a quick video. Um... (Coughs) I uploaded another video, uh... but... I don't know what happened to it, so... I'm just making this to say that... sorry for the lack of whatever video was supposed to be up. Uh, it just... wasn't showing up. After I uploaded it I don't know what happened. Uh, it's a little weird. Um, but I'm not too concerned- it wasn't really much other than bullshit anyway, so... Sorry about that. We'll keep this going, though." 5/5/18 - Greth Vlogs 7 The video Greth Vlogs 7 is a short update from Greth addressing the brief appearance of The Watcher at the end of his previous upload. Greth: "Uh, shoot. I didn't realize I was recording already. Hey guys, what's going on. Uh... Some weird shit was happening last night. Uh, I don't really know what that was about. Um... I don't know what to say. I think it was probably just some kind of error. Um, I've been using my mobile phone right now exclusively. It's not even a great one, it's a Samsung, uh... Galaxy J7, not even an S7, so it's like not top of the line shit. Um, but... I'm on my break from work right now, just kinda taking a quick video to say that I wouldn't worry about whatever was going on last night. Um... I was having some pretty heavy conversation with Tyler the night before... Maybe I just don't remember making those- that video- it could be anything, honestly. Uh, that, uh... that whatever happened at the end of that video, I'm not too worried about it. Probably no big deal. Um, but I'm gonna keep up the v-logs, or vlogs- whatever you wanna call them. Uh, this is just a quickie to say that yes, I'm alive. Everything is fine, uh, I've been at work today so far. Uh, I will be here until tonight... even though I'm on break right now I'm going to fucking McDonalds like the horrible human being I am. And then, uh... hopefully I'll make another vlog or two by the end of the day. Probably just the one... other one for tonight. Um... but yeah, I'll keep in touch and everything's fine." 5/5/18 - heard something outside The video Heard something outside is a video Greth recorded at night after hearing some strange sounds outside his window. Greth: "...There's something out there." Greth: "...Fucking heard it. Can't see shit..." 5/6/18 - Greth Vlogs 8 The video Greth Vlogs 8 is an update from Greth talking about how he's recently been feeling more paranoid around his home. Greth: "What's up everybody, uh... Just finished another day of work. Still light out for once, holy shit. Umm, heading back to the apartment.... You know, I don't... Sorry, fixing my hair... I don't really know... I don't know what to say at this point, um... because I just feel like... something weird is going on... I- it could just be me. I think maybe it is just me. Um, I'm very nervous, I guess, about this new place. I've only been there for... uh, like two weeks or something, I guess, or a week and a half. So... I think maybe my, uh... jitters are just get- getting the better of me. Sorry about the fucking- blocking the camera, I'm just... Sometimes driving is like the easiest way to get this out because I don't have to focus on what I'm saying as much, I can just drive and go with it. But I feel like something weird is happening... but it's probably just me and it only seems to happen when I'm alone at night and not really... focusing on my surroundings, or... Ah, listen to me, I-I sound fucking crazy. Uhh, I don't know, there's nothing wrong with the apartment I'm just paranoid probably because of nerves, and I think... I'm playing into it, um... There's going to be a bunch of people over tonight both as kind of a housewarming and goodbye party for my... my buddy Ben is leaving for Orlando to go back to college, uh he's uh... gonna try to get into computer sciences and try to be a programmer. Ironically I'm thinking about getting certifications and getting into security, um... computer security, not... (Laughs) not a security guard. Because I can't do GameStop forever. Uh... (Sigh) I... there's just a lot of emotions right now... and, uh... especially without my uh partner, my girlfriend, with me... Uh, I'll be seeing her soon, but just going to that room every night alone is starting to become less enjoyable and more stressful and... (Sigh) I'm starting to wonder if there's just something wrong with me, honestly.... Uh... Yeah..." Greth: "...We're here. Almost. It's getting dark out. Already. (Sigh)" 5/7/18 - Greth vlogģgghhghhhhhhhhhhhhggggģ The video Greth vlogģgghhghhhhhhhhhhhhggggģ is a strange corrupted upload from Greth that discusses the strange videos being uploaded to his channel. Greth: "(Sigh) So apparently somebody uploaded a YouTube video, um... to my channel. Um... I don't know how that happened. I'm really starting to get stressed out about this-" 5/8/18 - Greth Vlogs 9 The video Greth Vlogs 9 is a small update from Greth. He claims he is feeling better and writes off the strange happenings as his own imagination. Greth: "Uh, hey everybody, uh... Just making a vlog because I did not make any vlogs yesterday, so uh... I figured today would be a good day to do that. Trying not to fall off the wagon. Uh, so to speak. Um, yeah. I'm feeling a lot better. Uhh, woke up today- I actually didn't get a lot of sleep at all. I- you can tell by the... circles under my eyes. But, uh... I'm actually feeling great. Today I... Again, sorry about the lack of videos yesterday. I didn't upload any... I just wasn't in the mood. I had to deal with a lot of stuff yesterday. Um, but, you know... I'm starting to think there's, uh... nothing to be scared of here, and uh... I was probably- just my imagination playing tricks on me before. So... Uh, that's a short one. I will talk to you guys later." 5/10/18 - Greth Vlogs 10 The video Greth Vlogs 10 is a short update from Greth. As he's walking around town, it seems as though a green figure is following him in the distance. Greth: "Another simple update today. Um... Walking to the store to get some breakfast, or stuff to make breakfast. Uhh, not been sleeping well at all... To the extent that I feel like I'm having sleeping problems again... Um... At this point I'm thinking about just rolling with it, honestly..." Greth: "I, uh... don't really know." Greth: "I mean that's what the, uh... weed is for. Puts me to sleep, but I'm out. And, uh... things have been getting kind of weird around (Indecipherable)" Greth: "...Was somebody back there? (Laughs)" 5/12/18 - Greth Vlogs 11 The video Greth Vlogs 11 details Greth's struggles with insomnia. He makes it clear that he is losing his mind without any sleep. Greth: "Sleep... doesn't really exist anymore. I kinda just... continue to exist.... in reality. No escape. Sleep doesn't exist anymore. At all." Greth: "So, obviously... trying to make it clear that I, uh... I am at my wit's end. ...I wonder why... my body is rejecting sleep so much. Starting to think there's a reason.... Well, I uh... I don't know about any of that but... I was, uh, talking to Tyler again... Trying to explain some of the things that's been going on. He doesn't, uh... seem to understand... yet. But I think soon he will." Greth: "...I think I'm losing myself. Just... I'm going nuts here. (Laughs) Fuck..." 8/16/18 - Greth Vlogs 12: General Update The video Greth Vlogs 12: General Update shows Greth hiking in the woods. He comes across Tyler during his travels. Greth: "Hey, everybody. Um... making a video just to keep in touch, it's been a while. A whole lot has happened, uh... I've just been travelling around, hiking." Greth: "Trying to figure myself out... keep away from that apartment." Greth: "Uh, that's what I'm doing right now, I'm in the middle of a hike right now. As you can see it's very beautiful around here." Greth: "Uh, not much life out here to really see or anything like that. Just, uh... me and nature. You know..." Greth: "...But it is hot." 8/25/18 - experimentations The video Experimentations shows Greth doing drugs in an attempt get some sleep. Greth: "Hey, it's been a while. Uh, I tried to run away from my problems, and uh... sometimes you find out you can't do that as easily as you thought... So I'm taking a different approach now. There's a lot of things you don't understand that I do now- I do now." Greth: "But soon everyone will get it, man. Uhh... I'm about to do some exploring, so I'm going to take you with me." 8/28/18 - A guest The video A guest is an upload from Silentdork featuring Greth and Tyler discussing the cults. Tyler: "You know what I don't think that, uh... the people following my Youtube channel actually know about?" Greth: "What's that?" Tyler: "My personal religion." Tyler: "Odin. ...Man. Have I told you about the runes that I'm studying? The Armanen Futharkh?" Greth: "No..." Tyler: "It's 18 runes that correspond to, uh... Man, this music is like really religious for what I'm talking about. (Laughs) It's 18 runes that correspond to the 18 runes that Odin talks about in the Rúnatal." Tyler: "Oh, well just cut off on me why don't you. (Laughs) But, uh..." Tyler: "Okay..." Tyler: "Who cares." Greth: "Okay (Laughs)" Tyler: "Man... So... Do you know anything about the Lunar Children?" Greth: "Uh... I mean, I was reading about them on the website... And watching the videos." Tyler: "Do you know about what happened on their uh, big 4/23 incident of like two years ago?" Greth: "Is that where they drowned the kid? Or..." Tyler: "Oh no, that was like... almost two decades ago." Greth: "Oh..." Tyler: "...In like I think 2002? Or..." Greth: "Oh was this- Oh was this... the house fire?" Tyler: "Uh, no that was my uh, that was- that was my friend, John..." Greth: "Oh..." Tyler: "Uh..." Greth: "No, tell me more about it." Tyler: "I'm asking about it cause all I know is that, uh... For some reason they have this like fucking fetish for me, like I don't understand in the grand scheme why specifically they require me for something that they're trying to do, but I guess they like failed too many times in a row? Due to I guess as far as I'm concerned, going off what information I can find, some like unseen forces keep preventing them from, uh, getting their job done. And I guess their, uh, big fucking deity decided to fucking eat them or something? I don't fucking know because, like... There was like this 'oh shit' meltdown post and, uh, apparently after that everybody at that building that they had in Ohio just vanished. Everybody that like regularly attended suddenly was all on like a missing persons list..." Greth: "...Well, I mean... I know there's like, uh... There are people on the internet that I can, uh... introduce you to who know a lot more about this than I do... And I think they, uh... have been trying to contact you for some time." Tyler: "Well, I mean, I got like a lot of people trying to contact me all the time. A lot of the time in Spanish. But, uh..." Greth: "No this is different. I mean it's not just the random YouTube comments sections, it's uh... There's a, uh, Discord. Do you know what that is?" Tyler: "Uh, I..." Greth: "It's like a... It's kinda like a gamer Skype thing?" Tyler: "That sounds... pretty gay. But, uh... (Laughs) But yeah I do have a Discord account." Greth: "Okay..." Tyler: "But, uh... Yes." Greth: "Okay. Because they, uh... They first contacted me because I was involved in something a number of years ago relating to a kid. Uh... There was like this website and I made some videos that helped some people, um... It might have something to do with what's going on." Tyler: "...What was the website?" Greth: "Uhm... Youshouldnthavedonethat.net." Tyler: "What should I put on...? Pick one. Should I put on, uh... 'Eternal Desolation', 'Equip', or uh... I forget what this is actually called but it's by R23X." Greth: "I dunno." Tyler: "Uhh, just pick one at random." Tyler: "Okay." Tyler: "Oh shit." Greth: "(Ok)ay." Tyler: "Uh, yeah... I've never heard of that website." Greth: "Alright, well, uh..." Tyler: "Well, actually... Uh, the- That phrase sounds a little familiar. But, uh... Actually, I don't- I don't think I've ever, uh... I don't think I've ever been to that website, no." Greth: "Okay... Well it's, uh... It's a little... (Sigh) Actually it's- I'm having trouble remembering if it's new or old..." Tyler: "...Oh, now I remember where- where I heard the phrase, because actually, uh... That guy, José, um... Or the 'archive guy' that's apparently on the same server that he salvaged out of that, uh... fishery building." Greth: "Okay... Is that server somewhere nearby? Or..." Tyler: "It's actually at his house. Well I mean I'm assuming it's at his house. I've never been to his house, I don't actually know where he lives. I know he must live close or else he couldn't have gone to physically go get it like he said he did." Greth: "So... Who's the original server owner?" Tyler: "I guess the Lunar Children collectively. I don't know specifically... Like, okay-" Greth: "Wait, so... Wait who's- Who's Patrem then?" Tyler: "I've worked out that Patrem was a guy named Hank, actually... Who I guess was involved in a lot of occult stuff and for whatever reason started doing it, like, out of his own building... Like, I guess like he used to own that fishery? And I guess back in like the late, late, late 90's to early 2000's he started running his scheme out of there? Like, I guess what went on to become the Lunar Children. Whatever he was doing was like a precursor to it, maybe? I don't know, or maybe it was? I don't know, this is just like collective word around town I can get, and like... bits of like public record information. But, uh... Basically, um... Yeah, the guy owned that fishery- I don't know what the, like, legality deal on the property is right now. I kinda- and this is like bordering on conspiracy theory tier thought, but like I have for years now kinda assumed there was something fucked about the local police force. Um... And now I have reason honestly to believe that they... A lot of the police force is probably like directly involved with this cult... Because I guess at a time they were actually a pretty big pervasive local thing until a lot of, like, the big players moved north over to Ohio... But that's like the most of what I've managed to establish just doing the reading up and talking to people local that want to talk" Category:Characters